Pretender Ipod shuffle
by Creek-IB-08
Summary: So, we all know about the ipod challenges that have been posted, and this is my attempt at one for The Pretender. It also gives me a chance to show off how diverse my musical intersts are, LOL.


_I sincerly hope I don't need to tell you, but I don't own anyhing related to the show or songs in the following._

_**Show: The Pretender**_

**Separate Ways (Worlds Apart) – Journey – 5:26**

It was hard to tell most of the time now, but they had once been childhood sweethearts. They were each other's confidants in the dark world of the Center. At one time, they were best friends who helped each other survive the lies, deception, and cruelty that surrounded them.

Now, they were enemies. Now they had a new relationship. He ran, she chased. It was so hard to see what they had once shared, most of the time. But every once in a while, that old love would shine through the masks they wore. She would have a particularly bad day or some life changing event, and he would be there for her, even if it was only over the phone in the middle of the night. He would have a close call or feel alone in the big world he was in and he would reach out to her. And though, she was hardly ever the kind little girl she had once been and he was seldom the innocent boy he once was, they would once again make a connection. They would be there for each other in all their darkest times. Even now, after everything that had happened, they still helped each other deal with the hell in their lives called the Center.

**Emotional Girl – Terri Clark – 3:09**

Miss Parker really was an emotional girl deep down under the surface. To most observers, she was the ice queen. Nothing could possibly penetrate the ice around her heart and the steel behind her eyes. To most, she was simply another operative of the center who relentlessly pursued their Pretender. When her mother had died, she had learned quickly to hide the soft parts, to hide all emotion she couldn't use to her advantage.

There were two people who knew the real her though. There were two men who knew that emotions that ran so very strongly beneath the surface. Those two men were Jarod and Tommy. They knew the real her, the emotional girl.

**In Your Eyes – Loverboy – 4:05**

It was hard to believe that they were both clear of the Center now and had been for a couple of years. Their relationship worked despite the odds because they had so much share d history. The things they had experienced, the childhoods they had lived were far too dark and complicated to ever really explain to anyone else. They had both had relationships, but there was always a block to how close they could get. So many things they couldn't talk about. Looking into her eyes, he could see the innocent little girl who had given him his first kiss, the damaged child who had lost her mother, the cold persona that had chased him to the ends of the earth, and the woman who was a mix of all three that she had become. It sounded cheesy, even to him, but he saw what he felt heaven must be when he looked into her eyes long enough.

**In Between – Lincoln Park – 3:16**

Sometimes Jarod felt like he lived between two worlds. In reality he had felt that way for most of his life. In the one life, he was Jarod. He was a man who didn't know who he was or have a family. A man who's greatest desire was to find himself and help others who had been mistreated. In his other life, he was the Pretender. He lived other's lives and solved their problems in simulations for the Center. After he escaped he was still seldom himself. To right the wrongs he felt driven to, he was forced to lie to everyone around him. He had to become the doctor or lawyer or guide or teacher. He couldn't tell them about himself and the Center, it was too dangerous. Bing stuck between two worlds was a lonely place to be.

**1000 Words – Savage Garden – 4:01**

Their relationship was fragile to say the least and both knew it. The bond they had had sprung somewhere on the midst of the tangled web of deception that had been bred into them. They were connected. They had once been each other's only friend. Then life and the Center had stepped in and their friendship had all but died. When he escaped, it was unclear what would become of them. But slowly, they began to dig through all the lies and deceptions of their lives to find that small string of hope, that friendship. They were both aware that with their temperaments and stubbornness, all it would take would be for one to step over the ever changing line that defined what they were. One misstep, one wrong word on either side, and their tentative life line would be destroyed.

**Deep Down – PYT – 4:14**

The calls in the middle of the night and the secret visits were starting to get old. She hated that they had to keep any contact between them a secret. If anyone knew, they would probably both be killed. So it stayed a secret. It started with a gift or late night call to help them both deal with the demands of their lives. She knew that he was in love with her, and she was secretly in love with him too, but for now it was too dangerous to act on those feelings they both kept buried deep down. She prayed every night that one of these days, there would be no more need for them to be secret anythings. She prayed that he would reveal his feelings, but knew that as things stood, it would only make things harder. So for now, they shared the occasional call or visit or close call and neither spoke what they really wanted. Those things would have to stay deep down.

**Tempted – Squeeze - 3:58**

There was some draw, stronger than the push from the Center, that kept him moving on. He had to keep moving. He had to change himself yet again into someone else and help another person in another town. He wasn't sure why he didn't just cut all ties with the place that was his prison. He could easily just disappear. He had the ability. But that was anther temptation. He had to keep up the chase. He had to play his part and leave clues behind for Sydney and Miss Parker. So he did. He would pack his bags as he neared the end of a pretend, just in case the Center goons were a step ahead of what he predicted, and carefully pick his next pretend. He would follow the temptation and find the next victimized person who had no ordinary way of finding justice, and he would move on.

**Summer Love Sensations – Bay City Rollers – 3:16**

During one of the few down times in his hectic life, Broot's mind drifted back to memories of when he first met his ex-wife. It had really been no more than a summer romance, but at the time he hadn't known that. They met on a cruise and thought that it was fate. They had a great time touring the islands and swimming in the clear Caribbean water. And when the cruise was over, they were far from ready to part, so they stayed together for the rest of the summer. The next thing either knew, she was pregnant and they were getting married, and they found they really didn't love each other. But they had a baby girl and tried to make it work for her. He was distracted from his melancholy thoughts by the staccato clack of Miss Parker's heels.

**Love at 90 Miles an Hour – Ty Herndon – 3:40**

When they had first met, she was a beautiful teen with a fast car and he worked for her daddy. The attraction was felt instantly by both parties and before long, despite the warnings they received, they were off in a whirl wind romance. When her daddy found out, he was furious and came charging through the building with murder in his eyes. Jarod was frozen to the spot, but Parker grabbed his arm and they were off racing away from Daddy. Eventually her Daddy came around and they settled down some. She was still a firey woman and he was spontaneous, but they were a good match. Little did they know their whirl wind life was just getting started.

**You're so Beautiful – Def Leppard – 3:31**

She often caught him simply staring at her. At first she had thought his studious expression was because he was off in another world contained somewhere within that brilliant mind of his. When she finally asked him where his head was at, she was surprised by his answer of "You're so beautiful." She had never felt more important in the world than in those moments. As brilliant as this man was, as many problems as he had solved and as quickly as he processed things, he could sit for hours just drinking in her every facet. They had long been adversaries and at odds with each other, but in quiet moments like this, all those painful memories faded away and there was just the two of them in their happy little world.

**Make it Last Forever – Loverboy – 5:00**

They had one night, realistically. In their world, anything could happen tomorrow. He could be recapture and returned to the Center. She could e locked up or killed by Lyle or one of his goons. Then again, he could just as easily be killed on one of his pretends. So they had one night to be together and be who they really were before they had to return to their game. The one they both hated but that kept them both alive. He runs she chases. Every other night, that would be the case. But tonight, tonight they would share a night they could both remember in the lonely moments before they found another opportunity to be together like this. They had so few nights, moments really, that each was special and vital. Each had to be enough for them to live off of for months possibly. Tomorrow they would play the game, but tonight they were themselves and they were together.

**Cherish – David Cassidy – 4:09**

It was hard to find a word that accurately described what he felt for Parker. There was a certain element of fear, though that was almost nonexistent anymore. He was certainly dependant on her, whether she knew it and he was willing to admit it or not. They shared a childhood that had few bright spots outside of their interactions. He thought he was in love with her, but didn't know for sure. He did know that he cared very deeply for her. He hurt when she did and felt the sting of 'Daddy's' lies every bit as much as she. He had sent Tommy to her to brighten up her lonely life and had shared her anguish when he was stolen from her by the Center like so many good things in both their lives. He supposed the best word to describe what he felt towards her was cherish.


End file.
